Usually, one needs to make microstructure on a substrate during the process of making a semiconductor device. Currently, the method for making microstructure is electron beam lithography, plasma etching etc. In the methods above, the mask layer should be patterned by complicated steps. Also, the methods above need large-scale equipment, and are complicated and difficult to make microstructure in nano scale.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for solving the problem discussed above.